Sirius Black
by PurrPrinThom
Summary: A character biography study that I had to for a book report. It's more fiction than fact as it was supposed to be his life up until we met him in the series. Enjoy!
1. The Treasured Child

I was born in the June of 1959 to Wallburga and Orion Black. Now, they were second cousins, so it's nothing short of a miracle that I wasn't completely and totally deformed. Which I wasn't, as you can tell by my devastating good looks ("And extreme modesty" as Lily always commented). I was named Sirius, mostly because there were two Sirius-es already and partially because the whole family was obsessed with either naming their kids either the ugliest names possible, or constellations (examples being: Orion, Regulus, Sirius, Wallburga, Cedrella and Narcissa). 

A year after I was born, my brother Regulus joined our family. But nobody particularly cared. Why? Because they had me. I know that sounds conceited (which I am, how could I not be? I'm awesome!) but it was true. I was the pride and joy, being the oldest son; I was set to inherit _everything_. You can only imagine what a huge brat this made me, even more so than now.

I was a troublemaker and often caused mayhem but I got away with it because I was the oldest. I was the heir. I was allowed to do anything I wanted. This of course made me a big-headed little git. Needless to say, I'm _still_ a big-headed git, just not so little anymore. Anyways so I caused mayhem and blamed it all on Regulus.

He was a measly, pathetic excuse of a being. Whiny and annoying. Always vying for our parents' attention and always trying to please. The biggest suck-up I knew.

I had no idea of my parents' views on muggles; I had never bothered to listen. The ridiculous conversations about The Dark Lord and "those filthy mudbloods" had never held any interest for me and I had minded my own business. So life was good.

Then, things changed.

It wasn't like it was my _fault_ or anything. But before I get into that, I have to explain.

Shortly before September of 1970, I received a letter.

A very important letter.

My Hogwarts letter.

I was thrilled.

Here was my future. All planned out. I knew this day would come ever since I was little. I would receive the letter, buy only the best school supplies and then be sent to Hogwarts. I would ride the train, boss people around and create lackeys for myself. I would arrive, be sorted into Slytherin, get excellent grades, have plenty of girlfriends and many admirers. I would have fans but no real friends. "A Dark wizard can't afford to have friends, Sirius." Father had always told me. "Love is a weakness; it softens the body and mind."

I would graduate a model student and then I would be employed by the Dark Lord, work my way into his inner circle. All the while honouring and making my family proud. I would then have a wife chosen for me and we would produce heirs.

I think it was that day I started thinking something was wrong.

Why was everything so planned? Didn't I have a say? Was this all what I _really_ wanted?

That was the day I asked my mother about the Dark Lord.

"A wonderful man," she had sighed. "He plans to rid the world of all the muggle and mudblood filth in this world."

I didn't ask anymore questions, even though I had enough to take up an entire Quidditch World Cup Stadium six times over (that's 600, 000 for you non-Quidditch fans out there).

I was quieter, brooding until I headed to Hogwarts. I boarded the train and searched for a compartment. I found one, but it already had someone in it.

It was a boy of my age, with a scrawny build and a long thin nose. He had black-framed glasses that covered his hazel eyes and he had messy black hair. He introduced himself as James Potter. I had a cousin or aunt of something that had married a Potter and they turned out to be his parents.

Delighted, we set into a long conversation. We were very similar. We loved attention and noise. We were spoiled, arrogant and good-looking. Devious, clever and witty. The list continued forever.

Another boy soon joined us. He was fat, alarmingly so, with watery eyes and straw-like hair. Almost immediately, I snorted, thinking_loser_ in my mind. He was Peter Pettigrew, he said. A child of doting, overprotective parents. Something we had in common.

James and I quickly discovered he was the lapdog type of person my mother had wanted me to find.

James and I talked for the whole ride. Peter didn't say much, being slow and having trouble keeping up with our conversation.

We covered everything, from families to girls and back again.

When the topic about which house we wanted to be sorted into came up, I found something surprising.

"So, what house for you, d'you think?" James asked swallowing a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean that I knew from experience tasted like soap.

I knew I was going to be sorted into Slytherin, I had always been told so, but when I went to speak, something in me faltered.

_You're not a Slytherin_.

"I donno." The words spilt out before I could say anything else. I was startled by my own reaction.

James eyed me warily before continuing. "I think Gryffindor for me. You know, because I'm not afraid to express myself. That's bravery. Though, I am smart. But I couldn't stand Ravenclaw, bloody swots they are." James shook his head exuberantly.

I tuned him out there. I lost myself in my own thoughts.

_You're not a Slytherin._

That little voice kept repeating itself over and over again. It wouldn't stop. I swallowed hard and grinned at James. "Better a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff, eh?"

"Definitely. Fence-sitters they are."

And I pushed all thoughts of sorting out of my mind as we roundly abused Hufflepuffs.

We arrived at Hogwarts and were carried across the lake. We were in the same boat as a red-haired girl with almond-shaped green eyes named Lily Evans.

"Oi. Evans is it? I fancy you're thrilled, sitting so close to me." James stated.

"You pompous git." Lily scowled and gave him a hard shove, knocking him into the lake. I had fished him out quickly, but made sure to tease him like hell the whole rest of the ride, re-enacting his falling.

I was one of the first names called. I wasn't surprised. But what did surprise me was the ratty, singing hat that sorted us.

"Black, Sirius."

There was an obvious commotion from the Slytherin table. My cousin, Bellatrix, was already there. Along with Lucius Malfoy, who was a family friend, there were many others who knew me and my duty as heir.

I sat on the stool.

The hat was placed on my head.

_Hmmm_. It had said. _Unusual. Slytherin blood, another Black, but not all the same. Something's not right in your head._

"Are you saying I'm mad?" I had thought indignantly. I was only eleven; I had yet to embrace my insanity.

_Well, quite possibly, now that you mention it. But it's not that. You seem determined not to be in Slytherin._

"That's not true. I will be in Slytherin. I've always been told so." I retorted to it, furious.

_But you don't want it._

I couldn't argue there.

_You want you to fight for what you think is right. You don't like being told what to do. It's why you don't listen to your family. You refuse to believe other opinions. Very stubborn. Courageous. Loyal._

A thought hit me then. _Loyal_. That hat had said. I wasn't supposed to be loyal. Not to me, not to anyone except the Dark Lord. What did this bloody hat know anyway? A bunch of fabric and a few stitches (a _very_ few stitches) couldn't tell me what house I was in.

_There you go again. Stubborn. Devious. There's a Slytherin trait. But you won't betray anyone. No, most certainly not. You are most definitely a_

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted at the topmost volume.

There was a racket from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were dead silent. I was frozen and I could feel myself going pale.

_Oh God no_.

I tried desperately to make the hat resort me, but the teacher holding the list shooed me away and I slunk to the Gryffindor table.

If it had been anything, _anything_ but Gryffindor.

Gryffindors were enemies with Slytherins.

Always had been.

Always would be.

I had done the worst possible thing imaginable. I had ruined my family's hopes, dreams and plans for me.

That one word, that one house, had cost me my lifestyle. I would no longer be the heir. It would be passed down to Regulus.

I would become the reject, the spare.

But I couldn't dream up the punishment I got.


	2. The Family Disgrace

James was also sorted into Gryffindor, along with Peter. They were my comfort. I spilled to James immediately about what this would cost me. He seemed unperturbed. I didn't blame him. His family didn't believe in the racism against muggles, they accepted all people. But he comforted me nonetheless.

We met another boy, Remus Lupin, that evening. He was quiet, bookish and very smart. A good boy for sure. We would later corrupt him. He left every month to visit his grandmother who easily took ill, just proving the point he was genetically incapable of trouble.

We also met our first enemy: Severus Snape whom I dubbed Snivellus, or, Snivelly. A greasy, Slytherin git who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord. He was jealous of James, who took to flying and Quidditch like hormones to teenage boys. And James hated him for being greasy and loving evil things. I? I hated him for being everything my parents wanted and more. He hated me for having such an easy life so far.

James and I were bad boys and we loved causing trouble. From dung bombs to mouthing off in class, we did it all. But we mostly just randomly hexed people in the halls. Mostly because we could. But slightly because we knew more spells than everyone else. That was one of the reasons we confused our teachers. We were the ones who got yelled at the most, the ones who always had detentions and the ones who never shut up. But we always had top marks.

The first year was a blur, with only a few vivid moments. Such as the Howler from my mother:

_You stupid, disgrace of a wretch! Do you know what you have done? You have besmirched and befouled the Black family name! Gryffindor! Of all the things you could have done, _this_ is the worst! You have betrayed us and you have ruined everything your father and I have tried so hard to give you! I have never been more ashamed of you, you miserable excuse of a boy! Never have I more wished that you had never been born and that we only had Regulus, who is a wonderful boy. Why we didn't see this coming is completely beyond me! You were always too nice to the useless muggle children on the street. From this moment on, you, Sirius Black, are no longer the heir to the Black fortune. You will receive nothing in your inheritance from anyone. You shall continue to come back home to 12 Grimmauld Place, but only for summer vacation. Any other time you will not be allowed in. Do. You. Understand?_

James's second encounter with Lily:

"Oi! Evans! Been thinking about me much?" James pestered one November evening after dinner in the corridor.

"You are the most arrogant, conceited, annoying _git_ I have ever met!" She cried.

"You're impossible to get along with! No wonder books are your only bloody friends!" James cried, fired up.  
"At least I can read!"  
"Oh ha ha. Might I remind you Evans, _I'm one of the top students_!"  
"Well you wouldn't know it; you act so _daft_ the rest of the time!"

"I'm taller than you!"  
"How is that even relevant?"

"I could _sit_ on you!"

"Could you?"

"Yes, Evans, I could. And I could crush that pretty little redhead of yours."

"Of course you could, being so _fat_!"  
James mock gasped, more so for our benefit. "Did you just call me _fat_?"

"Yes. I think I did."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What are you going to do, _eat_ me?"

Then there was light. James's arms and legs had rearranged themselves and Lily…well…Lily had looked a lot better before, to say the least.

Of course, both were hexed stupid and Remus and I had to drag them up to the Hospital Wing.

This became a common occurrence. James and Lily hated each other and constantly fought. It was amusing and worrisome.

After first year ended, I was hardly worried about going home, having completely forgotten about the howler and the disappointment.

I got off the train.

My parents approached me.

I smiled at my mother.

And she slapped me.

They took me home and locked in me in the attic.

With a murderous ghoul.

For a week.

I was so amazed to be alive. I was beginning to realise the enormity of what that stupid hat had done to me. It had made me friends, but cost me family.

That summer was Hell on Earth. There was the time with the ghoul, the time locked in my room and then the time when I was dragged downstairs for my brother to test the Dark Curses he'd learned on me.

I escaped to Hogwarts for the second year and it was that year we discovered Remus was a werewolf.

"Listen Remus, even really old people don't take ill for only a few days every month. Come clean now, what's really up?" James had demanded one night in the bedchamber, while stuffing a blood-flavoured lollipop in his mouth.

We were all seated on James's bed, eating candy, drinking Butterbeer and talking about everything and anything. Remus had mentioned he would be visiting his grandmother soon and it had brought along this conversation.

"She's really frail." Remus defended.

"Oh please." I snorted. "No one's _that_ frail. Besides, can't you just ditch the old hag? Load her off on your 'rents or something."

"I can't!" Remus cried, horrified.

"Come _on_ Remus! What's really going on? We're your best mates! If you can't trust us, then who _can_ you trust?" James pleaded.

Remus hesitated.

"It can't be all as bad as you make it out to be." I promised.

"It is." Remus replied darkly.

"No way." Peter countered, piping up for the first time.

"Please?" James and I begged. We made puppy-dog faces.

Remus laughed, just as we had intended him to.

"Okay, but in all seriousness. C'mon Remus!" James whined.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Remus mumbled.

"YAY!" I threw some muggle popcorn into the air.

Remus smiled. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"You haven't done away with anyone, have you?" I asked, mockingly suspicious.

Remus rolled his eyes. "When I was a child…I…I….was bitten by a werewolf."

"Ooooh big deal. Some gigantic hairy git bit you." I rolled my eyes.

Remus sighed. "No, Sirius. That made _me_ a werewolf too."

There was the longest, awkwardest silence in the world.

"That. Is. _So_. WICKED!" I cried after a few moments.

"I had my doubts about you, Lupin, but you pulled through." James said sincerely.

"You…you…aren't afraid? You don't hate me?" Remus stammered, horrified and overjoyed all at once.

"God no. This is awesome! We are _so_ finding a way to join you!" I exclaimed.

"Totally." James agreed.

Peter just nodded.

Not much else happened: Lily and James hexed each other stupid; James, Remus, Peter and I caused major mayhem but other than that nothing exciting really occurred.

The summer passed much the same as the last, but with much more parental abuse lodged in between the Dark beatings and the murderous ghoul encounters.

Third year, hormones kicked in.

James and I found ourselves _quite_ the center of attention. Remus had his own little fan club as well, but they were a lot quieter than ours were. Most likely because Remus gave off a certain aura that made him seem easily frightened.

James, of course, decided that Lily was no longer an enemy.

Why the "of course" you ask?

Because James was a spoiled, arrogant git, like me, and the fact that there was a girl out there who _wouldn't_ say yes when he asked her to visit Hogsmeade with him was completely beyond the confines of his tiny mind.

And so he became infatuated with her.

So infatuated it might as well have been stalking.

He followed her from class to class.

He followed her in Hogsmeade.

He was a nuisance.

Not just to her, but to us.

Every other day he would ask her to go out.

"Lily?"

"What, Potter?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He was smirking a mile wide.

Lily sighed and closed the book she was ready. "Potter, what did I say when you asked me to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with you."

"No." James just kept smirking.

"And the second?" She urged.

"No." His grin never faltered.

"The third?" She continued, gesturing with her hands

"No." Smirky McSmirkSmirk was still there.

"And the fourth?" She was looking at him like he was incredibly thick.

"No." Bloody hell he was confident!

"What about the Halloween Dance?" She was amazed at his stupidity.  
"No." He just kept on grinning.  
"And the Yule Ball?" She tucked her hair behind her ear and frowned.

"No." James was failing to see her point.

"And the 'study session' in the Library?" Air quotes are very effective in situations like these.

"No." Love really is blind. Deaf, too.

"And the 'remedial Potions'?" He'd started failing potions so she'd help him.

"No." Obviously he wouldn't recognise the point if it bit his ear,

"And the Transfiguration tutoring?" She had never been good in Transfiguration.  
"No." James looked as though this was boring him.  
"So what do you think my answer will be this time?" Lily was astounded that he could _still_ be so daft.  
"'Yes James, I would simply _adore_ to go to Hogsmeade with you! Partially because you are so devilishly good looking and partially because I am so madly in love with you!'" James's smirked grew even bigger.

"NO!" Lily cried and hexed him.

"I'm beginning to think you're masochistic, mate." I snickered.

He was so busy bothering Evans he hardly had the time to cause some decent trouble. Third year, I think, was the time we destroyed the least amount of school property and got the least amount of detentions.

The teachers were pleased, thinking we'd finally "grown up". This is, of course, a ridiculous concept. Hormones made us (if possible) stupider and more immature than we already were.

Of course, we found a way to benefit from our complete lack of mischief: we discovered tunnels.

Loads of them. Everywhere. All over the castle.

Very useful.

Summer rolled around and I discovered that the more I locked myself in my room, the less my family bothered me and the less contact we made, the happier I became. Regulus was doing just _wonderfully_ as the perfect Slytherin son and I didn't need to be reminded about how easily my parents replaced me.

By fourth year we had stumbled across something very interesting.

Animagi.

People who can transform themselves into animals at will.

We began to work on it straight away.

It was complicated.

And Peter needed a lot of help. But Remus was delighted because our plan was simple: Peter, James and I were going to become animagi and hang out with Remus in wolf form on full moons.

We spent all our free time that year working on it, as well as causing trouble.

That was the year we died all the Slytherins pink with a hex. The teachers all seemed amused, except for Slughorn who, being Head of Slytherin, was also died pink.

That was also the year we shaved Mrs Norris, Filch the Caretaker's demon cat. She had been following us and hissing at us so we shaved her.

That was also the year we had the best Valentine's Day ever. I took Marlene McKinnon out to Hogsmeade, not very exciting as James (tired of stalking Lily) followed us around and whined.

Marlene was one of my _many_ girlfriends. I'll admit, the only girls in our year I _didn't_ date were Slytherins and Lily, because she belonged to James.

Mostly it was…okay, I don't have an excuse. James's FanClub gave up on him after learning about Lily. And they often bad-mouthed her for not saying 'yes' to him.

"God, she is _such_ a princess." One snotty blonde told her friend.

"I know! I mean James is Chaser _and_ very good looking, what's there not to like?" The raven-haired companion retorted.

"Well," Blondie's voice dropped. "I heard she likes his friend, Sirius, you know?"

"Really?" Raven smirked. "I heard it was Remus she liked, they're both very bookish."

"It doesn't matter. She's _so_ mean to him!"  
But since James's fans gave up, they flocked to me. I dated each one in turn, but it never worked out. They discovered I wasn't as nice as they fantasised I was, or I was too sarcastic or something daft and we would break-up.

But not the point.

That was the Valentine's Day James went overboard. We were in the Common Room and for fun the teachers decided we could slip Valentines into a box and then at six o'clock that evening they would be magically delivered to the person.

At exactly six o'clock the Valentines were delivered.

Peter got three (a joke from James and I, but all were signed from an anonymous secret admirer).

Remus received two (real ones, icky cutsie ones).

James received one from me (a total joke, but so funny).

I received sixteen (stupid fangirls).

Lily received one-hundred-and-fifty-two.

After sorting through most of them, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk she had been studying in front of.

"Wow Lily, you're really popular!" Dorcas Meadowes had exclaimed.

"Not really." Lily growled. "One's from Snape, one's from Jackson in Ravenclaw, a seventh year and the rest are from…" She trailed off and gave James the stink eye.

James grinned. "Hello beloved."

"James Potter! Leave. Me. ALONE!" She screeched, storming over to him. "I don't like you! I've never liked you! And I'll_never like you_! Leave me alone!"

And James kissed her.

After a few very awkward moments, Lily pulled away and scowled. "You…you….you…git!" And, gathering her things, she stormed away.

I fell over laughing.

James looked hurt. "That didn't go as I'd planned."

I stopped laughing. "Aw, mate. Give up on Evans, already. Move. On."

He scowled. "No one's go to profess their love for me."

"James, darling, I love you! I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you!" I bellowed dramatically and flung myself on him.

"You two are idiots." Lily had proclaimed, shocked when she came downstairs because she forgot her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

We_ were_ idiots.

Snape and Jackson were, of course, regretting the day they sent Lily Evans a Valentine at the end of the week as James was a _very_ protective person.

The summer had rolled around quickly and we weren't done our Animagus work yet and so we prolonged it until next year.

That summer was the hardest one so far. My parents were like people possessed. And I can now proudly say that I have survived the Cruciatus curse: one of the Three Unforgivable Curses.

I had never felt that much pain all at once and I hope to never again. The pain from that curse is ridiculous. I really would hate to meet the person who created it. The curse gives one the feeling of being stabbed, all over, by rusty, sharp knives: Thousands of them, tearing everywhere, all over your body. It's a terrible feeling.

At the beginning of fifth year we finally put the finishing touches on our animagi project.

We completed it and were amused and surprised by the forms we took.

James became a magnificent stag.

I became a large, black dog.

Peter became a rat.

We quickly decided that to make us even cooler, we should get super-cool nicknames.

James became Prongs…because he was a stag.

I became Padfoot because I had padded feet…

Peter became Wormtail….because he has a worm-like tail…

And Remus became Moony because he's a werewolf...

Honestly I shouldn't have had to explain _any _of those.

I mean seriously.

Talk about obvious.

But…anyways.

That year there was a new spell introduced to us. _Levicorpus_. This spell would magically hoist someone into the air by their ankle and leave them hanging. It was a non-verbal spell, so you had to think it.

We found it in some nerd's book.

The wet weed had, in fact, scribbled all throughout their Potions book and even made revisions to the potions and concoctions it taught us to make.

It was Snivelly's book.

We had stolen it (Remus wasn't around, obviously. He wouldn't have approved, being a Prefect and everything) one afternoon, for a laugh, and James had dropped it, letting us see all the useless scrawls inside.

We opened it to the page that read _Levicorpus nn-vbl_.

I tried it on Peter, who was still a nasty lapdog.

He was flung into the air.

We rejoiced.

How marvellous!  
We needed a spell like this to cause pranks!  
It was amazingly fun and for a while you couldn't walk around without being hoisted into the air.

Snivellus wasn't pleased

He _knew_ someone had read his book and he _assumed_ it was us.

He accused us in front of Dumbledore.

Remus figured it all out when the four of us were dragged to the Headmaster's Office. He glared at us all the way there, but he acted innocent (well, not _acted_, he _was_ innocent) alongside the rest of us. He was a Marauder (the name we gave our group) and he would stand by us until the end. Since there was no proof we took the book (by this time the entire school knew the spell) we were let off. Snivelly was furious.

Our OWL's were soon approaching (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and nearly everyone had their noses in a book from January through June.

James and I didn't, though.

We got by on what Remus deemed our "smug bugger mentality". Basically we wouldn't study a sentence and come tops in the class.

It worked every time.

Of course, it worked this time and we flew by. Although, we did have a few good laughs, especially during our Defense Against The Dark Arts Exam.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" I asked as we emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as we joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit ground.

"One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…"

We had laughed and then proceeded to flop ourselves around a tree in the yard that was located near the lake. I just lay there, Remus read (of course, perfect little Prefect) and James began to toss around the Snitch he had nicked from the Quidditch Supply Room down in the basement.

The rest of the afternoon went slowly, because of OWL's we were excused from classes. So we spent the afternoon: lying around, picking on Snivellus, being yelled at by Lily and then lying around some more.

OWL's were held near the end of the school year and the end just came so quickly. Summer was around again.

It went much the same as the summer before, with me locking myself in my room most of the time.

Sixth year came, and went with little excitement. Sixth year is basically the lead-in for seventh year and graduation.

James _did_ deflate his head a bit and stopped randomly hexing people in the hallways, all for Lily. I persisted in my old ways; no one was changing _me_ if I could help it.

Don't worry, we still caused pandemonium. We shaved my little brother's head that year. He wore hats for weeks on end.


	3. Emancipation

Summer between sixth and seventh year didn't pass quite as fast as the others had for a few main reasons. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It was all the same, until July 13th.

That was the day I woke up and found Regulus snooping through my things. He found a picture, looked at me, smirked and ran downstairs clutching the photo and a few papers.

I try to jump out of bed, but I was tangled in the sheets and I fell flat on my face in a tangle of sheets. "Buddy hew!" I swore, my voice muffled by my blanket, and untangled myself.

I stumbled/stormed down the stairs and into the living room to find my parents and snotty little brother poring over photos of me and the Marauders and notes we had passed in class.

"You associate with this...this..._filth_?" My mother had shrieked, pointing to pictures of James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

Mostly they were of the boys, but I had a few of James and Lily hexing each other.

There were a few of the four of us on the Common Room couch, we were all waving. One of James and I playing Wizard's Chess. One of Peter exploding his Potions homework. One of Lily and James duelling. James staring at Lily during Charms. Remus reading, Peter making faces and James messing about with the Snitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team. Us giving Snivelly a make-over while he was tied to a chair. Lily yelling at us. Remus polishing his Prefect badge. Us jinxing his Prefect badge. Peter falling down the stairs. McGonagall's face the day we came to class dressed in girls' uniforms. Us in girls' uniforms. And many more.

The notes were on a variety of subjects, from Slytherins, to James mooning over Lily, to Remus being a nasty little goody-two-shoes and how dull History of Magic is. We had covered every subject possible on those scrap bits of paper.

He even had a few plans for pranks that we had already completed and were saving the plans for future reference.

"Pompous git?" Regulus demanded, holding out a note passed in class where we had ragged on my little brother.

"Well you are." I smirked.

"Why you little…" Regulus whipped out his wand.

And I decided I wasn't going to take it this summer. I had given in the last five summers because I thought they would finally accept me, that I would prove to them I was good enough. And now I realised that would never happen. They would never accept me. I was the bad son and I was never going to be loved or accepted by them and I realises right then, and right there that _I didn't care_.

I didn't need them. I didn't love them. On some level, I imagined that I did, but I didn't. Now that I knew, now that I had had my epiphany I was going to get better.

"Ah! You see, _little_ brother, we've come upon on a snag._I_ am far taller than you. Therefore, the appropriate term would be 'why you bigger'." I retorted calmly.

Regulus furrowed his brow. "You talked back. You're going to be punished."

"I doubt it."

"What's that supposed to mean, boy?" My father roared.

"I'm fighting back." My response was cool. "I'm not going to sit around any more. I'm fighting back. I don't feel like being a doormat any more."

My mother laughed manically.

"On that note, I would like my things back." I continued.

My mother continued laughing. "But we're not finished with them, boy. We're using them to gather information."

My mind raced. What could they possibly find information on in a few photos and notes? "For what? About what?"

"For our Cause against Yours."

"Cause?"

"The Dark Lord versus Dumbledore."

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord." Regulus parroted my mother.

"Voldie?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" My brother shrieked, and threw a Confundus charm at me.

I blocked it and used the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Regulus shrieked and my mother quickly used the counter spell. "I see you haven't been invited to join Dumbledore's army. Pity. I would have _loved_ it if Regulus killed you in battle."

"What?" I was caught up. Voldemort (aka The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who etc) had built up an army of Death Eaters, that part I knew. He and his army had been attacking muggles and muggle-borns for a few years now, not killing, not yet. Dumbledore had most likely started an army too, I wasn't positive but he probably had. But what was that about Regulus?"

Regulus lifted the sleeve on his left arm and revealed a green tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

I felt like I had been hit over the head. I had never thought they were evil. I thought they were prejudiced, sure. But _evil_? Murderers? Never. Voldemort's army was going to kill people at random to inspire fear. _And my family fully supported it_.

I felt sick. "Have you killed yet?" I asked, my voice calmer than I had meant it to be.

Regulus looked surprised. "Well, no. Not until after school. But I mean…it's the thought, right?"

"You people disgust me." I spat. "_Accio _all my stuff!" I bellowed and all my belongings flew down the stairs, nearly bowling me over. My photos and notes were ripped from my parents hands. I magically packed everything while my parents looked on, shocked.

"What are you doing?" Regulus wondered, for once not a cocky little boy.

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"You are twisted, sick people and I can't stand to live here a moment longer."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! _CRUCIO_!" My father roared.

"_PROTEGO_!" I blocked yet another spell. "_STUPEFY_!" I froze my father in his place.

"YOU STEP ONE FOOT FROM WHERE YOU ARE AND YOU ARE DISOWNED!" My mother shrieked.  
'THEN I GUESS I'M BEING DISOWNED!" I snarled.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED BACK HERE IF YOU STEP ONE INCH OUT THAT DOOR!" Wallburga Black screamed as I stormed towards the front door, dragging my trunk with me, her on my heels.

I whirled around. "THANK GOD! I NEVER WANT TO COME BACK!"

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING! THINK OF THE DISGRACE! YOU'LL BE THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE SCHOOL, BEING DISOWNED BY YOUR OWN FREE WILL!" Wallburga screeched.

"ON THE CONTRARY, MRS BLACK! I DO BELIEVE _YOU_ WILL BE THE LAUGHINGSTOCK, HAVING YOUR OLDEST SON WALK OUT ON YOU BY _CHOICE_! I'M AFRAID _YOUR_ GOOD, SORRY, _BAD_ NAME WILL BE RUINED!" I growled.

She stared at me, stunned, as I opened the door and walked out.

I turned to look at her. She was shocked.

"Goodbye mother. I hope you all rot in Hell." I slammed the door in her face and flung out my arm. With a BANG! the gigantic, purple, double-decker Knight Bus appeared on the road in front of my house.

"Forty-three Harper Grove, London." I commanded and I boarded the bus.


	4. Moving On

I banged on the door as hard as I could. It was a dark-wood door with a glass window at the top. It was in the dead centre of a cozy, green, farmhouse-styled home in downtown London. The peaking roof was out of view because the identical overhang that covered the porch was in my way.

A dark-haired, friendly looking woman opened the door. She was stout and smiling. I nearly cried when I saw her. She was wearing a blue blouse and a dark skirt with an apron over top. She had glasses covering her blue eyes and her black hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Sirius! Darling! What are you doing here?" Dorea Potter exclaimed, surprised and delighted.

"I did it, Mrs Potter. I ran away from home." I was almost in tears.

"Oh, dear." She sighed soothingly and pulled me into her. I was surprised, but I hugged her back anyways.

She dragged me into the house. Charlus Potter was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Sirius ran away and he came here! Isn't that wonderful dear!" Dorea exclaimed, and made me sit at the table. She talked while she bustled about.

"I'm so glad you thought of coming to us first, Sirius dear. Now I don't know what your plans are…" She paused, waiting.

"Don't have any." I mumbled, a tad embarrassed.

"Well that won't do!" She cried and placed a plate of pancakes down in front of me. "Eat up, eat up! I've always worried that your parents don't feed you enough."

I began to eat and listened to her talk.

"I suppose you did bring other clothes, didn't you?" She asked and I realised I was still in my pyjamas. I nodded. "Wonderful. Now, I'll have to go make up the guest room! How delightful! I bought new sheets a while ago and I haven't had an excuse to use them! Oh, how fabulous! I'll do that now!"  
"You don't have to." I mumbled, feeling thoroughly as though I was putting them out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! I simply must! And don't worry dear, you're not putting us out or anything, and really, I do_want_ to put the bedroom together."

She hurried away, but not before giving me another plateful of pancakes.

Charlus and I ate in silence for a few moments, feeling awkward. Charlus Potter didn't say very much, he didn't ever have time, his wife talked so much. This made his social skills a little rusty, but once he warmed up, he was really quite nice.

James stumbled down the stairs, mussing his hair, in only boxers and a t-shirt, identical to what I was wearing. He had forgotten his glasses.

"I'm losing my mind, Dad; I could have sworn I heard Sirius." He groaned, rubbing his left eye and helping himself to pancakes.

"Hello, mate."

He squinted at me. "Padfoot?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"You summoned me by hearing my voice." I said dryly.

James scrunched up his face, looking like he was concentrating very hard.

"Prong, what're you doing?" I asked, maddened.

"Summoning Lily."

I spent the rest of the summer at the Potters, they were so nice to me it was hard to comprehend. It was surreal.

Seventh year had only three key points to it, besides graduation and causing trouble.

Such as, the day Lily said yes. I wasn't there, but James came running back into the Common Room, jumped on the table and began screaming, until we Stupefied him.

When we were invited into the Order of the Phoenix, the army Dumbledore had started. It wasn't all that exciting, he pulled a bunch of us into his office, explained the cause and we all joined. I remember how excited everyone was, how thrilled. But our job didn't start until after school.

Oh yes, and when Lily said yes…for the second time. I wasn't there_either_, I don't follow my mates around on dates and so when James proposed I wasn't there. But Lily said yes, again and James reacted the same way.

Although this time, we didn't Stupefy him. A few days after he proposed we graduated and I received a very important letter.

My Uncle Alphard had died and left all his money to me.

When we graduated I bought us all an apartment to live in. James didn't stay though; he and Lily bought their own place. I also bought myself a flying motorbike, something I had wanted for a ridiculously long time.

James and I started Auror training, Lily began work at Gringotts, Remus got a job at some bookstore and Peter kept looking.

The next three years were all a blur. We attended many missions for the Order and we lost many people. James's parents were killed shortly after he and Lily were married the summer after we graduated. Remus's parents were killed the summer after.

Lily announced she was pregnant in the fall on 1979, two years after we graduated and she was placed on maternity leave from the Order along with Alice Longbottom.

In the early stages of 1980, I heard from my brother, Regulus. He had graduated Hogwarts and joined the Death Eaters and I had not heard from him since. But he wrote to me, just before his death and I received the letter days later.

Dear Sirius,April 19th, 1980

I know we have never really gotten along, even as children we argued and were in constant competition. I rue those days now, for I have seen the light. When you ran away, our parents convinced me your life would fall to ruin, you would have no friends and you would be alone. You would come crawling back, they said. But you didn't. You had a happy life, wonderful friends and ever so much more. I could hardly comprehend. What did you have that I did not? I had the money, the title and the prestige and you were the one with all the friends.

And then I realised: you could love. You had learned to love, despite everything our parents had thrust upon us and you had prevailed. When you graduated and inherited the money and when you so easily got a job, I began to think.

What if what I was doing was wrong?

What if, after all we had put you through and after all we had been trained as Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's followers, you had been right all along?  
I haven't much time left, brother (if I may still call you that after all I put you through), as I have betrayed the Dark Lord. I have gone behind his back and surely helped cause his downfall. I do not regret my actions and although I feel awful for joining the Death Eaters, I realise now that if I had not, the Dark Lord would still be powerful and I would not have helped to bring him down.

Sirius, you must believe this letter is real. I know this must seem like a cruel joke; your snobby, arrogant little brother turning good. The chances must seem so slim to you. But I assure you, I am not kidding.

When we first started, it was to collect priceless artefacts from people who had no idea of their worth. Or we avenged people who had been wronged by torturing those who had done terrible deeds. We also would scare muggles and mudbloods silly, but we did nothing else.

Then it grew far graver.

The silly pranks on muggles became murders. I watched as woman sobbed while their husbands were killed and as we orphaned young children, and then killed them as well. I learned how to shoot the Dark Mark into the sky to show others that we had killed and done our job.

And I realised, this was not what I had signed up for. I had signed up for a cause that would restore the prestige of Purebloods. I had signed up to help protect us from muggles, who I was told were a threat. But they were no threat. They were simple, kind creatures that we killed. And I regret what I have done.

When you receive this, I will be dead. It is sad, but true. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions. I do not regret my actions.

Regulus Black

He was killed nearly two days after he penned the letter he sent me. At first, I admit, I didn't believe the letter, until I received news from my hysterical mother that he had been killed for betrayal and that my mother was blaming me.

1980 passed with little excitement until July.

Lily went into labour.

We went to a muggle hospital so that we could remain inconspicuous; our job in the Order put us in a precarious position, if we were found we'd be killed. It was as simple as that.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT JAMES POTTER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

We could hear Lily screaming at James from out in the Waiting Room. I snorted.

"Sounds like fun."

Remus frowned at me. "You _do_ know where babies come from don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Moony. I was being _sarcastic_."

The lights above flickered with magical energy.

"Baby's been born." Remus mumbled and sipped his tea.

"I HAVE A SON!" James yelled out the door, causing an elderly man to clutch at his heart and collapse into a chair.

We entered the room where Lily was smiling tiredly and James was holding the baby.

"Here Padfoot, he's your godson, you take him."

"No way! I'd drop him; we don't need him to be as mentally deficient as his dad!"

1981 rolled around quickly.

The number of those dead slowly began to climb and we realised there was a spy in the Order. I believed it to be Remus.

Wasn't Voldemort recruiting werewolves? Didn't he (Remus) always resent us for being such troublemakers at school?

Remus thought it was me, that my background had condemned me. I wasn't like my family though, and it wasn't me.

In October, tragedy struck.

During September, James and Lily were discovered to be in a lot of trouble. Voldemort had already tried to kill them three times, and three times they had escaped.

They were to be put under the Fidelius charm.

This is a complex charm that allows someone or something to be hidden away, often times in plain sight, for an indefinite period of time. Someone could look in the window of someone under the Fidelius charm and not even see them. The location of the hidden people or items is a secret known only to one person, the Secret-Keeper, and the information is stored within their very soul. The Secret-Keeper is the only one with the power to divulge the secret. The information remains undisclosed until said time when the Secret-Keeper decides to reveal it; not even those who have been told the secret information can reveal what they know. However, the Secret-Keeper does not have to directly speak with someone to tell him or her the secret; the information can be disclosed in a letter as long as the Secret-Keeper is the one who wrote it.

I was to be the Potter's Secret-Keeper. I denied and decided Peter should. Peter was such a weakling, no one would ever suspect him. I was an obvious target however.

But that's when it went wrong.

Peter was the spy.

He told Voldemort and on Halloween night, James and Lily were murdered.

Harry lived.

Why, I wasn't sure, but that was hardly the point.

Peter had betrayed our trust.

After finding out about James and Lily being dead, I rushed to the house. Hagrid (member of the Order and Hogwarts' Keeper of the Keys) was there. I gave him my motorbike to take Harry to the Dursley's (Lily's sister and her husband) and I hunted down Peter.

In the middle of the street he accused me of betraying James and Lily.

"HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS? JAMES! LILY!" He had sobbed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I had roared. "DON'T YOU [censored DARE! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT PETER! YOU KNOW I WASN'T THE SECRET-KEEPER! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!"

"I'm sorry Sirius." He had said quietly. "You brought this on yourself."

And he blew up the street and the twelve muggles on it.

He transformed into a rat and scurried away.

And I laughed.

It was over. James was dead. Lily was dead. Peter was gone. I was being blamed. It was over.

I was taken to Azkaban. I rotted there for twelve years. But I stayed sane because I was innocent.

It was then I escaped.

**Author's Note**: Conversation between the Marauders after their OWL's is copyrighted to J K Rowling and can be found in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _in the chapter entitled Snape's Worst Memory. The description of the Fidelius charm was written by Andy on under HP Encyclopaedia Spells A-I


	5. Soundtrack

Part of the project was using music to inspire us.

Yeah.

This is what I used.

**Born to Be Wild xx Steppenwolf**

So obvious...flying motorbike, shaggy hair...COME ON!**  
**

**Perfect xx Simple Plan**

Sirius's letter to his father. They were once really close and they Sirius chose his own life and it all fell apart.

**Break Me Shake Me xx Savage Garden**

Sirius to his family when he finally found out about their allegiance to the Dark Lord and how he never believed they would sink so low.

**Teenage Suicide xx Unwritten Law**

How Sirius felt during the summers with his family.

**Original Prankster xx The Offspring**

Sirius and James totally fit along with this song. Because they were the original pranksters.

**Headstrong xx Trapt**

Once Sirius realised exactly what his family was up to he was determined to find a way to stop it.

**Caught in the Rain xx October Fall**

When Sirius joined the Order and graduated everything just came at them so fast. It had always been someone else and then they joined and all of a sudden they were being called away to fight, and people they knew were dying.

**Bad Boys xx Inner Circle**

This song I mostly picked because I can just see teenage Sirius and James sneaking around Hogwarts with this playing in the background.

**My Best Friend xx Weezer**

Sirius to James and vice versa.

**Crawling in My Skin xx Linkin Park **

After James died, Sirius was completely unhinged and he still has never really been able to get over it.

**In The Shadows xx The Rasmus**

What went through Sirius's head while he was in Azkaban? Here it is, from how he can't figure out how Peter could betray them, to how to escape.

**Forget It xx Breaking Benjamin**

Sirius to Peter about his betrayal. Peter was such a huge part of Sirius's life (best friend for nearly eleven years) and then he just betrayed them so easily.

**Savin' Me xx Nickelback**

Sirius to Harry. It's about how he wants to change to help Harry out and be a better godfather but he doesn't know how.

**These Days xx Powderfinger**

About when the Order began to slowly decline downhill.


End file.
